New Year's Resolution
by Blu Rose
Summary: Namiku Oneshot. AU. Unable to stand spending New Year's with his family, Riku decides to spend it talking over the phone to his friend Namine, as part of his New Year's Resolution. R&R!


**Blu Rose here, beginning her writing for Kingdom Hearts once more! To get her in the mood for writing **_**Kingdom Hearts: Twilight Heart **_**and **_**Way to the Dawn,**_** Blu has decided to write a little to get the inspiration and motivation pumping. Before anyone says it: yes, I know New Years is long gone. Just roll with it, would ya?**

_Disclaimer: If Blu Rose owned Kingdom Hearts, Naminé and Roxas would've been their own people in the end. But she doesn't, so they aren't, so there._

**X-X-X**

He shut the door behind him and locked the door. _'I hate…spending New Year's with my family,'_ Riku thought with disdain as he began to wipe away the lipstick his great aunt left behind on his cheek. It was just one of the things he had to go through. At least his aunt's kisses weren't as bad his uncle's boring stories about his job abroad and his step cousin staring at him with lovey-dovey eyes.

'_What I wouldn't give to be with Naminé right about now…'_ "Ugh…!" Riku turned around and pressed his back against the door, trying to ease the headache out from his mind. It was then that he noticed his three younger cousins playing video games.

"Hey," Yazoo said, waving nonchalantly while he kept his eyes on the screen and kept dealing blows to his brother's character.

"Stop spamming that attack!" Loz whined as he pressed buttons on the controller furiously. "You keep using it to dodge and then I can't hit you!"

"That's how the game is played, stupid."

Kadaj, the youngest of the tree, looked over his shoulder to stare at his older cousin. To tell the truth, Riku didn't like them much. Actually, he never really talked to any of them. He was too freaked out by how Kadaj and Yazoo looked so much like Uncle Sephiroth that he naturally assumed they were the same. Loz, on the other hand, was just a crybaby.

"If you're looking for sanctuary, try the bathroom. This room's taken." Kadaj made a shooing gesture with his hand and frowned. "Go on! Get! And you better lock the door and your way out!"

Not wanting to argue with a 9-year old, no matter how intelligent he might be, Riku left the room, not bothering to lock the door, and snuck towards the closest thing to sanctuary in the house. The bathroom.

As soon as he got into the bathroom, he pulled out his cellphone and scanned the address book until he found a name. He pressed the name and speed dialed the person, locking the door with his free hand. After hearing the familiar _Sanctuary_ ringtone, a voice spoke up,

"Hello?" The sound of her voice was a wonderful thing to hear. Even if it was just over the phone.

"Hey, good looking. Where are you on this fine night?" He said with a smile.

"Riku! I was wondering when you'd call… How is it up there?"

The silver-haired teen leaned back against the wall. "What do you think? When my parents aren't praising my school grades, my aunts practically mark me with their lipstick, my uncles slap me on the back, and Uncle Sephiroth might be off his medication because he was talking to my dead Grandma Jenova about my bratty cousin Kadaj. It's _hell_." He slid down to the floor, groaning.

"It can't be _that_ bad…"

"It _is_ that bad. I wish I was home…with you. What're _you_ up to, anyway?"

"Oh, I'm at home, watching movies…"

"Uh-huh. And what're you wearing?" He smirked when he heard her drop the bowl of popcorn and gasp in shock.

"R-riku! Don't say things like that where your family can hear you!"

"Relax, I'm in the bathroom. Everybody else is getting drunk and playing charades." The silver-haired teen heard Naminé give a sigh of relief. "So, what're you wearing? Come on, tell me. I _need_ stimulation to stop me from dying of boredom up here!"

"Well, if you must know, I'm wearing in my nightie."

"Is it that cute little two-piece with the black shirt and the red shorts with the little moogles on them?"

"Have you been looking through my drawers again?!"

"What? I was curious…"

"Hmph!" He could just imagine her pouting cutely right in front of him. "Just for that, I won't give you your present when you get back."

Riku stifled a laugh. "Awww, come on! What do you want me to do: describe my underwear to you?"

"What?!"

"You wanna know if I wear boxers or briefs?"

"St-stop it!!"

"Heh-heh-heh…"

"That's not funny!"

"It's funny to me."

"It…it's almost the New Year. Shouldn't you be with your family?"

"Nah… I'd rather be with you," Riku said, tapping the porcelain tile floor. "You don't bore me."

"Come on…! It's no fun celebrating with someone over the phone!" Naminé whined.

The silver-haired teen checked his watch. "One minute until midnight…"

"Seriously, don't you have someone else over there to spend time with? _In person_?"

"I already told you: you don't bore me. And the only reason I'm not bugging Sora is because I know he's out with Kairi _somewhere_, those lovebirds… 'Sides, don't you like talking to me?"

"I-I do! I just don't see why…"

Riku arched an eyebrow. "You don't know?"

"Know what?"

He smirked, shaking his head. "You're as bad as Sora…"

"What?"

"It's part of my New Year's Resolution. There's something I gotta tell you."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Wait for it…" Riku spoke as he held up a finger, as if waiting for something.

Outside in the living room, he could hear his relatives counting down. "3! 2! 1!!! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!"

"I love you, Naminé."

**X-X-X**

**Cliffhanger!! Why? Because I can. Decide for yourselves what happens afterwards. I hope you enjoyed this fic enough to review and tell me what you think!**

**P.S.: Namiku 4 Ever!!**


End file.
